1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a digital camera for displaying subject motion images (through images) real time on the monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where displaying subject through-images having been shot by a digital camera on a built-in monitor, the display image if utilizing an NTSC format requires to be renewed every 1/30 second. Due to this, the shot image data on each frame has to be processed within a brief time, in order to be in time for renewal timing. Meanwhile, the increase in the number of pixels for the CCD imager, in turns, increases the data amount of each frame. Accordingly, process failure might result unless an improvement is contemplated for the processing method.
For this reason, in the conventional digital cameras having pixels in number exceeding one million for example, the pixels to be read out of the CCD imager are subjected to thinning out prior to being outputted for through-images. That is, this includes a process that all the pixels are read out upon depressing the shutter button. However, when outputting a through-image, pixel thinning-out is implemented in order to decrease the amount of data.
However, the conventional method includes switching the pixel read-out scheme between upon outputting through-images and at pressing on the shutter. Consequently, there has been a problem that the CCD imager is complicated in control and hence the circuit therefor becomes complex in configuration.